


Gunpoint

by HotGoatCheese



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Episode Events, Gen, Memory Erasing Gun (Gravity Falls), The Mindscape (Gravity Falls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotGoatCheese/pseuds/HotGoatCheese
Summary: The second Bill Cipher realized he'd been tricked he turned on his heal and prepared to walk back through the door and out into the void Stanley Pines had made of his mind. Maybe take over the body and throw a good solid punch into Stanford's face before raining down hell. Except he never got the chance.





	Gunpoint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shulta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulta/gifts).

Maybe it ought to have been obvious all was not as it appeared. It was easier though to wipe his mind entirely than to try to make it look like Fords, and for Bill's part, he'd always hoped Ford could make it here. Completely clean and clear and under control. Ford's mind had always had that bit of activity. A gust of wind, a rustle of leaves or slow beeping of background processing. The blankness was a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. 

At least not until it proved to be a sign that it had all been a trick. 

The second Bill Cipher realized he'd been tricked he turned on his heal and prepared to walk back through the door and out into the void Stanley Pines had made of his mind. Maybe take over the body and throw a good solid punch into Stanford's face before raining down hell. Except he never got the chance.

Stan launched himself out of the chair and with a blip of reality only a true master of their own mind could manage, was on Bill in an instant. Arms around Bills sides, pinning his his arms low against his angles, legs around his legs, making a wide enough circle that he could pull them out and kick if he chose. Choose he did, curling his knees and kicking Stanley square in the junk. Or at least that was the intention. If it worked it had nothing like the intended effect as all the old man did was tip forward right on top of Bill and pin him to the ground in the doorway, half in the memory of the messy living room, half in the white void. 

"Are you crazy?!" Bill shouted, growing in Stan's grip, pushing Stan's arms apart wider, pushing himself and the old man up off the nothing that passed for floor in this place. High above them, they could see the outside. Stanford's hand trembling slightly as he took aim with the memory gun. "He's going to kill both of us!" 

"That's the idea, sucker." There was still a grin in Stan's voice. A strained sort of victory. "Now hold still and maybe it won't hurt." 

Bill bent his body in the old man's phantom grip. Turned his eye to look up at his one time student and pulled and grew and tried to overwhelm. He wasn't fast enough though, and a moment later all was flame. 


End file.
